


make me feel right

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When questions were posed to both players, Malkin shyly nudged Crosby to answer – to which he politely obliged with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me feel right

**Author's Note:**

> That [press conference](http://penguins.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=718962&cmpid=pit-twt-penguins) was so cute, clearly what we all needed after that was some dirty porn.

Sid was hopping around the kitchen a little bit, singing under his breath while he looked through the cupboards for something to eat for dinner that night. 

He shook his hips back and forth a few times, and walked across the room to check the fridge. There was still some pasta and chicken left over from earlier in the week, and although he had long since passed the point in the season where he was beyond sick of pasta and chicken, they had a game tomorrow, so. 

The spinach in the bottom drawer looked like it was only partially bad. Sid pulled it out along with two peppers, two cucumbers, and a few tomatoes to cut up for a salad. He brought everything over to the counter, shuffling back and forth to the tune that had been stuck in his head ever since that reporter’s phone went off during the press conference. 

As he suspected, some of the spinach had gone a little rotten, but it was easy enough to pick out the soggy bits and throw them aside. He was preoccupied with making sure none of the rotten pieces of produce made it into their salad, to the point where he didn’t hear Geno coming into the kitchen. 

He startled violently when Geno wrapped his arms around Sid’s waist from behind, and only narrowly escaped breaking Geno’s nose by virtue of the tight grip Geno had on him. 

“Jesus,” Sid hissed. “You fucking scared the crap out of me.” 

“You focus too hard on food,” Geno said. Sid could hear the smile in his voice, and he was sure were he to turn in Geno’s arms to face him, he would see his tongue poking out from between his teeth, the way he did right before delivering a joke. 

“Or maybe too hard on sing?” he continued. 

Sid’s face flushed. He was a terrible singer, and tried never to be caught in the act unless he was particularly feeling like being the butt of a joke. He couldn’t carry a tune for the life of him, even in the shower, and the few times Geno had caught him in the act he wouldn’t let it go for days and days. 

What a fucking asshole. 

“You know I have to concentrate really hard if I want anyone to be able to tell what I’m singing,” Sid said, playing along.

Geno’s arms tightened around Sid’s waist, and he tucked his face into the crook of Sid’s neck and hummed. Sid relaxed. The vibrations of Geno’s mouth against his skin felt good enough that it took him several long moments to realise Geno was humming the same song. 

Sid laughed. “It’s been stuck in my head all afternoon,” he admitted. 

“Good song,” Geno agree, echoing Sid’s words from earlier. 

Sid nodded absently. Geno’s hands were flat on his lower belly, stroking an aimless pattern. His fingers dipped just below the drawstring of Sid’s pants, and scratched lightly at the wiry hairs, before sliding up his torso, hands firm and rough against Sid’s bare skin. 

Sid grabbed hold of Geno’s wrists for lack of anything else to do with his hands and leaned into the touch.

“Sid,” Geno whispered directly into his ear. “You very good today with press, answer all questions, answer best, deserve…” his hand trailed lower until he was cupping Sid’s now half hard cock through his sweats. “Reward. Yes?” 

Sid let his head fall back on Geno’s shoulder, and squeezed both of his wrists where he still had his grip on Geno’s arms. 

“Yeah,” he said, already sounding a little breathless to his own ears. “Yes.” 

Still holding on to Geno, he headed for the ridiculously fancy stairway Geno had in his entryway, pulling him along behind. 

Geno chuckled low and warm, the sound tickling up from the base of Sid’s spine. He shivered once, full bodied. When the two of them got to the top of the stairs, Sid crowded Geno along the hall until they were finally in the master suite. 

“Come on,” Sid said, when Geno wasn’t fast enough getting his clothes off for Sid’s liking. 

“Where rush?” Geno asked once they were both stripped down to their underwear. He put his hands on either side of Sid’s face, and stroked his thumbs along Sid’s cheekbones gently. He leaned into the touch, and let his eyes flutter shut briefly. 

When he opened his eyes again, Geno had the same look on his face from earlier. The one he’d adopted whenever he wanted Sid to answer a particularly complex or stupid or annoying question. The one that said Geno very well _could_ answer, but he definitely wasn’t going to, wasn’t going to do anything unless he damn well wanted to. 

Sid really hoped there were more than a few things Geno wanted to do to him now. 

“Make you feel like only girl in world,” Geno told him, voice low, and heavy with intent. 

Sid’s stomach swooped out from underneath him. He didn’t want to react that way, tried to raise his eyebrows in an expression that said he was less than impressed, but Geno’s hand had moved down from cupping his cheeks, to resting on the hollow of Sid’s throat, the other curled around the nape of his neck, and Sid had spent most of the presser trying not to pay too much attention to Geno’s hands. 

It was impossible not to pay attention to them now. They were warm and heavy on his skin, and the proprietary way Geno was touching him, coupled with his words had Sid flushing all over. 

Geno leaned down, his mouth less than an inch away from Sid’s, and hummed. He could feel the faint puff of breath against his lips when Geno spoke. “Gonna be my good girl?” 

Sid flushed. 

He remembered back to when Geno first came to Pittsburgh. Back to before they got their shit together and got together. Back to when Geno could hardly speak two words of English, but still somehow managed to get all sorts of girls and women to stand close to him, to lean against his body, or to stand between his spread legs. 

“Oh fuck,” Sid said, voice rushing out of him. “Oh, Geno, fuck.” 

Geno gripped Sid’s chin in one giant hand, tilting his head back so he could look into Sid’s face. His eyes were heavy lidded and dark, and Sid’s gaze dropped down to Geno’s open mouth, and watched in aroused fascination while Geno licked his lips slowly and deliberately. 

“I think yes,” Geno said, and Sid snapped his attention back to Geno’s eyes, watching them get hotter and darker. “I think you be my best girl. Going to show--” he trailed off, muttering a few harsh words in Russian, and fuck if it wasn’t so hot Sid felt his knees almost buckle. 

“Bed now,” Geno told him, and Sid hastened to comply. 

Geno kicked off his briefs before following Sid onto the bed. He watched Geno’s cock bounce once, flushed and hard, red and wet at the tip, against his belly. Then Geno was reaching out and pulling Sid’s own underwear down and over his hips, until they were down around his knees. 

Sid was about to kick them off when Geno settled one of his hands on Sid’s lower thigh, stroking his thumb back and forth over the sensitive skin on the inside of his leg. He couldn’t spread his legs very far, contained as they were in by the briefs still trapped around him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Sid gasped, hips jerking off the bed when Geno pressed the heel of his palm gently below Sid’s balls, lifting Sid’s entire package so it was on better display. He used the tips of his fingers to press firmly on Sid’s perineum, rubbing circles, before going lower and brushing against Sid’s asshole. 

“Good,” Geno told him. “So good, only one for me.” 

Sid gasped, and tried to spread his legs wider, but he couldn’t. He needed something, he needed more. “Geno,” his voice came out high and breathy. 

“Got you,” Geno said, before leaning down and licking the head of Sid’s cock, light and teasing. He traced his tongue along the underside, the barest hint of teeth along the ridge, before flattening his tongue and licking the slit. 

Between the briefs still tangled around his legs, and Geno’s powerful forearm pressing down on his hips, Sid was completely trapped. He tried to buck up into the warmth of Geno’s mouth when he wrapped his lips around the head and sucking. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Sid panted out, when Geno removed his mouth from Sid’s cock. He already knew the answer before Geno spoke. 

“Game tomorrow,” he said sadly. “I fuck you after we win, show you good time, take good care.” He punctuated his words with long, slow strokes of his hand wrapped around Sid’s dick, twisting slowly at the tip where Sid was wettest and most sensitive. 

He whimpered. 

“Don’t worry,” Geno said with a smack to Sid’s hip. “You still come now.” 

He gripped Sid’s side, and flipped him over onto his front. Sid couldn’t help the way his hips fucked down into the mattress, seeking out friction. Geno smacked him once hard on the ass, and Sid let out a low moan. 

“Good, Sid,” Geno told him. “Really good.” 

Sid dropped his head to the mattress, but pushed back into Geno’s touch against his ass. Geno’s hands felt huge, and he dug his fingers in hard once, before spreading Sid’s cheeks and spitting directly on his hole. 

Sid moaned. Geno spit again, before getting his thumb in the crack of Sid’s ass and spreading the moisture around. Sid turned his face so he could watch the fascinated expression on Geno’s face as he dragged his thumb up and down, hardly pressing at all, and not giving Sid anything close to what he needed. 

“Geno,” Sid pleaded. 

“Got you,” Geno said, and rubbed the head of his dick across Sid’s hole, back and forth, just teasing. 

It felt so fucking good, but it definitely wasn’t anywhere near enough to get Sid there. 

“Geno,” he said again. “Please, I need--” 

Geno collapsed forward onto Sid’s back, his cock still nestled firmly between Sid’s ass cheeks. He wrapped one arm around Sid’s neck, covering his mouth with a wide palm, and used his other to cup Sid’s dick, rolling his balls back and forth. 

Sid whined high in the back of his throat, and Geno circled his fingers around Sid’s cock, rocking his hips against Sid’s, the momentum fucking Sid’s dick through the clutch of Geno’s fingers. 

The entire thing was slicked only by their sweat, precome, and spit, and Sid felt overwhelmed and rubbed raw, as Geno continued to work him over, his dick between Sid’s ass, the head of his cock brushing every third stroke against Sid’s hole. It felt like not enough and too much all at once, and Sid just wanted--he wanted to fucking _come_. 

He bit down on Geno’s palm, trying to force him to do give Sid more, to do something, anything, but Geno just gripped him tighter, thrust harder against Sid’s body. 

“Going to be my good girl?” Geno asked. “Going to come when I say?” 

Sid whimpered and nodded in Geno’s hold. 

“Good,” Geno said. “Good girl, you come, come now.” He bit down hard on the side of Sid’s neck, fucked his hips forward catching along Sid’s rim, and twisted his palm over the head of Sid’s dick, in what was frankly and amazing show of coordination. Sid didn’t know which of those pushed him over the edge, or if it was some combination of all of the above, but he was coming in long hard waves. 

Geno moved his hands to the back of Sid’s neck, pressing him down firmly to the mattress and Sid moaned shamelessly at the way it felt to have Geno hold him down, use his body, get himself off rough and fast. 

When he came, only moments later, Geno collapsed hard onto Sid’s back, and the two of them lay there panting. Geno’s breath tickled the hairs at the back of Sid’s neck, and eventually Sid brought his hand up to push Geno off and away. He kicked off his underwear which had slipped down to mid calf, and rolled over onto his back.

“So when you said to have fun before the game…” Sid said. 

“Good to relax,” Geno said with a smirk. “Play better, good for captain. Good for whole team.” He stuck his tongue between his teeth. “I have experience,” he said. “Play lots of game seven.” 

“I’m going to make you talk in front of the whole team tomorrow,” Sid said, snuggling up against Geno’s side. “Since you made me do all the talking today.” 

“Sure,” Geno said. “I tell them what good girl you are.” 

Sid smacked him. “Anything to hoist the work off on me, eh?” 

Geno pressed an obnoxiously slobbery kiss to Sid’s cheek and grinned, unrepentant.


End file.
